Field of the Invention
The invention is to a folding chair that is disassemblable.
Technical Background
There are currently flat surface folding chairs that may be produced in a variety of designs. However, the design that assembles the chair with two cross-hinged support bars located on the left and right sides is the simplest. Similar to Chinese patent application number 201320749983X that discloses a type of folding chair including two identical or symmetrical support legs on both sides, a seat cushion, and an upholstered seat back. The support legs include front-tilting support bars and crossed rear-tilting support bars that are cross-hinged with movable hinge joints. The rear-tilting support bars extend upwardly to the seat cushion to form support for the seat back. The seat back has two sections which are fitted with backrest cushions. The chair seat is installed on the seat bar. The movable hinge joint on the front of the seat bar, which is hinged to the upper end of the front-tilting support bar, and the movable hinge joint on the rear, which is hinged to the middle of the rear-tilting support bar, together create the weight supporting structure. The front-tilting support bars and the rear-tilting support bars on both sides are the two sections of a U-shaped bar or are connected together via their corresponding bars.
A second existing design is a further simplified structure, like Chinese patent application number 201420465689.0, which discloses a folding sofa that comprises support legs on both sides and the sofa body. Each support leg comprises a pair of front-tilting and rear-tilting support bars that are crossed and joined together by a movable hinge. The rear-tilting support bar is taller than the front-tilting support bar, with the taller portion providing support for the seat back. The front-tilting support bar and the rear-tilting support bar on both sides are two sections of the U-shaped bar. The sofa body is made of soft upholstered material, with built-in seats, armrests, and seat backs. The exterior of the seat backs and armrests is fitted with seat cushions and armrest cushions. The backrests are affixed to the seat backs via the seat back cushions. Using the front- and rear-tilting support bars to provide direct support for the sofa body is the most succinct design structure.
The two structures above only allow two-dimensional folding. They do not allow folding further from the left or the right sides. This creates inconvenience for packing, storing or transporting. Additionally, using the rear-tilting support bar to support the seat back at the same time affects the overall height after folding. How to overcome the inadequacy of existing technology and to come up with a more reasonable design has become a goal of this invention.